


Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/F, HSAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stevie and Ally HSAU that literally nobody wanted or asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for this au (like IM trash in general but this au? Trashy trashy trash) and have been meaning to write it for ages. 
> 
> The entire fic is based on the songs Complicated by Avril Lavigne and Rollercoaster by Blink-182, but this chapter is based on the song Nervous Girls by Lucy Hale. 
> 
> For thatcreampuffgeekmonkey on tumblr/insta, bc they're going to college! Yay! Also because they introduced me to stevie boebi and the wonder that is stally, so you have them to thank for this au. ALSO I know this au is unrealistic, as stevie had a hard time in high school and was not popular, that's why it's an AU!
> 
> Yo @stevie and ally, if you see this if it makes you uncomfortable or don't like it I'll take it down immediately, just let me know <3

Ally sighed, yet another year of high school she had to get through. On the bright side, she only had two more to get through until she left high school forever. She couldn't wait. She was never one of the popular kids, but after last year's fiasco- let's not go into it, but basically, everyone hated her. And to make things worse, poor little closeted Ally had a crush on- yep, cheerleader Stevie Boebi. All the guys wanted to date her, all the girls wanted to be her. (Well, some of the guys wanted to be her, and Ally definitely wanted to date her.) 

So Ally took a deep breath and threw on some jeans and her lucky red Blink-182 tshirt, ready to face another term of people being horrible to her. What fun. 

\------------------------------------------

Stevie pulled herself up out of her bed and busied herself applying her make up, pretending not to see the fact that this wasn't her. Her friends weren't really her friends, she felt terrible when they bullied that girl, Ally something- see even there, she knew Ally's full name, but she had to pretend, even to herself, that she couldn't care less about Allison Hills. 

"STEVIE" her brother yelled from downstairs. "BREAKFAST."

Stevie sighed "I'm coming, Clay." She shouted back. 

She walked downstairs, adjusting her skirt and putting her handbag on her shoulder.  
She grabbed a piece of toast as she walked out of the door. "I'm going to be late." She said, "I'll see you later."

\------------------------------------------

Ally walked down the hallways, dreading the moment that Stevie's posse noticed her. It wasn't long until they did. 

"Hey, you." One of the girl said, pointing at Ally. Ally just closed her eyes and walked past. 

"Are you ignoring me?" The girl said, walking up to Ally. 

"No, no I just, well, I need to get to class." Ally lied, shifting her blue messenger bag on her shoulder. Her first class wasn't for 10 minutes, and it was really close to where she was. 

"Oh, well I'm sure you can put this in the bin for me," smiled the girl sweetly, pouring her coffee over Ally's chest. "Thank you!" She laughed, walking back over to her friends who were all laughing. Ally had to convince herself that it didn't hurt when she saw that Stevie was laughing as well. She blinked back tears, not wanting to give those bitches the satisfaction of seeing that they had won, and walked into the toilet, trying to save her t shirt from its imminent demise. Not so lucky after all. 

\------------------------------------------

Stevie watched Lilly pour her coffee on Ally Hills, trying not to feel anything as Ally's face dropped. 

Lilly walked back, laughing. 

'It'll look weird if I don't laugh. Anyway, I don't care about Ally Hills.' Stevie thought, lying to herself once again. 

She told herself she didn't notice Ally looking at her. 

\------------------------------------------

Sitting in class, Ally felt like screaming. She loved music, but the teacher NEVER did anything interesting. And then there was the fact that Stevie Boebi was sitting about three feet away from her. 

"Okay," Mr. Allen said "we're going to be doing a project, so when I call out your names, you two will be working together. Chrissy Chambers and Bria Kam. Madison Clark and Stephanie Frosch, Allison Hills and Stevie Boebi, Camden Scott and Shannon Beverige, Angleica Perez and Day Lynn…" 

he droned on, but Ally wasn't listening. Allison Hills and Stevie Boebi? It couldn't be true. She put her hand up. 

"Uh, excuse me sir, did you, uh, did you, who was I with?" She questioned. 

"Stevie Boebi. Why." Mr. Allen replied, looking at her funny. 

"Oh, uh, no reason, just, just forgot. That's all." Ally replied,smiling nervously. She was not looking forward to having to parter up with someone who bullied her on a daily basis. She looked over to where Stevie was sitting, and put her hand up as a sort of wave. Stevie just ignored her. 

\------------------------------------------

'Shit.' Stevie thought. 'Of all the people who I had to but put with, it would be Ally Hills. She probably hates me. I would, if I was her.'  
She didn't notice Ally wave at her. 

As class ended, she decided she would go and introduce herself to Ally. After all, they were going to be partners for a while, they were going to have to talk. 

"Hi." She said. "I'm Stevie."

 

"Yeah. I know who you are." Ally replied slowly, trying to analyse the situation. Why was Stevie talking to her? Oh. "Don't worry, I've got things sorted out, I can do the project, you don't have to waste your time with me. It's cool."

Stevie felt shocked. Her friends- and her were mean to this girl, yet she was offering to do the entire project. She couldn't let that happen. 

"No, no it's fine, I'll do it with you." Stevie insisted. "What were we supposed to do? I was- uh, texting." She said. She couldn't have people knowing she was drawing, and drawing something a teeny bit gay. That would make her seem different, and in high school, different was bad. 

"We had to write a song. With, like, instruments. So I guess, if you're gonna do it with me, what do you play?"

"Me? Oh, I play bass." Stevie replied. 

"Bass? Really?" Ally laughed. 

"Yeah." Stevie said indignantly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Ally replied. "I just didn't have you pegged as a bass player. Do you sing? Can you sing?"

"No, and yes."

"Okay, what's your pitch?"

"I'm a soprano." Stevie said. 

"That'll work, I'm an alto." Ally replied, getting lost in the conversation, forgetting she was talking to THE Stevie Boebi. 

"Are you sure you don't just want me to write it and you play and sing it with me? I'm sure you have better things to do."

"No, I'm doing it with you." Stevie said firmly. "When should I come over?"

"Uh," Ally said, taken aback. "I'm free Friday night?"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm at a party. How about Sunday?"

"I guess that's okay." Ally said. 

"Here's my number- but, um, don't, like, text me unless its, like, an emergency, yeah?" Stevie said, scrawling her phone number on Ally's hand. 

"Oh…kay…" Ally replied. 

"See you then!" Stevie said, walking over to her friends, leaving Ally awestruck. 

\------------------------------------------

"Ew." Mona said to Stevie. "We're you just talking to Ari?"

"Her name is Ally— uh, I was just telling her that she had to do the project herself. Mr. Allan thought it was a good idea to pair US together."

"Ew." Mona replied.

"That's what I thought." Stevie lied, feeling terrible.


	2. Beautiful Girls are the Lonliest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I WAS GOING TO UPDATE ON THURSDAY BUT SUE ME I WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is based on Beautiful Girls are the Lonliest by McBusted. You can find me on Instagram as @sassihills, and twitter as @SassiHillsAF :P TWEET ME/DM ME/COMMENT ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIC! I LEGIT LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN/WHAT YOU THINK :)

Ally sat on her bed, looking down at her hand where Stevie's phone number was written, feeling shocked and confused. Did she text Stevie to see what time they were meeting? But Stevie said don't text her unless it was an emergency. Did this qualify? So many questions were rushing through her head. 

She sighed and decided to text Stevie. Picking up her iPhone, she entered Stevie's number in her phone and saved it as Stevie Boebi, as she liked having the first name and last name thing of the iPhone, and being able to know exactly who she was talking to at all times. 

Ally (2:30PM): hey stevie. its ally hills. 

Stevie Boebi (2:35PM): oh hey ally i was wondering when you were gonna text me x

Ally (2:35PM): you were?

Ally (2:36PM): thats cool. just wondering what time we are meeting tomorrow

Stevie Boebi (2:38PM): idk x

Stevie Boebi (2:38PM): im coming to urs rt? X

Ally (2:39PM): yeah, unless you want to change that? i dont know. I dont really mind. What time?

Stevie Boebi (2:41PM): is two ok i have smth before. Also whats ur address x

Ally (2:42PM): my adress is 21 Croftsmead St. And yeah 2 sounds ok. I'll see u then. 

Ally put down her phone with a smile. That was easier than expected. She moved over to her desk, and decided to get a head start on her biology homework. 'Fuck my life.' She thought. Biology was her least favourite subject. 

After struggling with biology for half an hour or so, she decided she would go downstairs and see if there was anything for dinner. 

\------------------------------------------

Stevie groaned. She was meeting Ally Hills tomorrow. She was going to Ally Hills's house tomorrow. She wouldn't be surprised if Ally didn't let her in, after all, she was kind of a bitch to her. Stevie knew that Ally wouldn't do that though; she was too nice. 

\-------------the next day--------------

Ally was sitting on her bed reading when there was a ring on the doorbell. 

"COMING" she yelled, throwing her time-beaten copy of City of Bones on her bed. 

Walking downstairs, she realised that it was probably Stevie at the front door. 

"Shit" she muttered to herself, before opening the door to reveal the perfectly dressed, lip glossed, Stevie Boebi, carrying a case which most probably contained her bass guitar. 

"Hi, Ally." Stevie said. 

"Oh, uh, hi, Stevie. Come in?" Ally said, moving to let Stevie enter. 

"My room's upstairs. Do you wanna…?" Ally gestured awkwardly towards the ceiling. 

"Sure. Lead the way." Stevie replied. 

Ally walked upstairs, pausing only to open the door to her bedroom for Stevie. Stevie walked in and took in her surroundings. Noticing the book haphazardly thrown on Ally's bed, she gasped. 

"What? What's wrong?" Ally asked worriedly. 

"You like the Mortal Instruments?" Stevie asked. 

"Yeah. You like the Mortal Instruments?" Ally replied incredulously. 

"Yes! But whenever I try to talk about it with anyone it ends in two ways. One, no one believes I've actually read it, because I'm 'popular', and "popular girls don't read"-yes, I've actually had that said to me before. Or two, they end up hating me because I don't ship Clace or Sizzy."

"What do you ship, if you don't ship them then?" Ally asked curiously. 

"I ship Clary and Isabelle. Have you seen them? Those two were MEANT for eachother!" Stevie protested. 

"Seriously? Same!" Ally said. "It's a shame there's like, NO fan fiction, but with the new TV show coming out, there should be a new influx of shippers. Or, like, hopefully, anyway." Suddenly remembering who she was talking to, Ally stopped herself. "So, do you want to get started on the song then?" She asked, pulling her Fender guitar out of its black case. 

"Sure." Stevie said, disconcerted by the quick change of subject. 

"What were you thinking of doing for it? Like, what sort of song?" Ally asked. 

"Well, I mean, I saw you at the freshman talent show last year, and you were pretty good, so, we should be able to do something kinda cool." Stevie replied, mentally slapping herself for mentioning the talent show. She shouldn't let on that she remembered that. 

'She remembered?' Ally thought. 

"Oh, ok cool, so, you want to do something like that?"

"Yeah. Maybe a complicated strumming technique with a deep bass line?" Stevie suggested. 

"That sounds awesome. So should we get started? My songwriting usually starts with the strumming, so…"

They practiced for a few hours, getting the technique almost perfect, when Stevie noticed what time it was.

"Oh, shit! I've got to be somewhere. Listen, I'll see you later? Yeah?" Stevie smiled at Ally. 

"Okay, sure." Ally smiled back at her. 

When she was walking out of the door, Stevie decided that she wasn't going to be a bitch to Ally Hills anymore.


	3. Lego House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Lego House by Ed Sheeran. Hope ou like and as always you can find me on tumblr @ introducingabricktoyourface and Instagram @ SASSIHILLS and twitter @ sassihillsAF. Make sure to tweet me/message me/dm me about what you think should happen/ what I could improve. I love hearing your opinions! <3

Ally fell back on her bed with a smile, replaying the day's events in her head. She was singing a song with Stevie Boebi. Stevie Boebi liked the Mortal Instruments. Stevie Boebi liked… her?

Ally sighed. The day had just been confusing, and there's only so many mixed signals a girl can take before she goes mad, and Stevie? Stevie was the queen of mixed signals, apparently. There were times when Ally felt so comfortable around her, happy and content, and there were times when she remembered WHO she was talking to, and stiffened up immediately, pulling herself back to what she actually had to do. 

She sighed to herself, and picked up her copy of the Mortal Instruments. She was in some deep shit. 

\------------------------------------------

Stevie groaned. Ally Hills. Ally Hills of all the people. Why couldn't it have been, like, a DUDE?! But no, she was gay, and OF COURSE she had to like Ally- or at least, she was starting to like her. 

*ping* 'it'll probably be Mona' Stevie thought, picking her phone up to see Ally's name on the screen. One new message. 

Ally |8:15| hey, this afternoon was cool, but I just want you to know that hanging out with me will probably ruin your reputation. 

Me |8:15| Ally, hanging out with you is my choice, no one else's. If it ruins my rep then so be it. 

Ally |8:20| this isn't a prank, right?

Me |8:20| no, Ally, I actually want to hang out with you. Is that so hard to believe?

Ally |8:27| well, yeah. You're stevie boebi, for gods sake. Why would you want to hang out with me?

Me |8:27| ally

Ally |8:29| what? It's not that hard to believe.

Me |8:30| I like you ally. You're cool. 

Ally |8:31| ok :) that means a lot. Thanks. 

\------------the next day---------------

Ally walked into school, feeling happier with herself than usual, and hoping that Stevie's crew wouldn't bring her down. And she was happily surprised. As soon as she walked in, her friend Madison walked over to her. 

"Hey, Ally" Madison smiled, her newly-blonde hair shoved under a red SnapBack. 

"Oh, hey Madison" Ally replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, do you want to hang out on Thursday?" Madison asked. 

"Yeah, sure, that sounds cool." Ally smiled, as Madison turned round and waved to her girlfriend Steph, who was walking over to them. 

"Oh, hey Steph" Ally grinned, "how's you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Steph replied, turning round to give Madison a quick kiss.

Just then, Ally saw Stevie across the room. While contemplating whether to go over to her- and deciding eventually, not to, she caught Stevie's eye. Stevie smiled, and went to walk over, when her friends walked over to her. Her face fell, but she started talking to them. After a few minutes of standing there, watching Stevie, Ally decided she needed to get to class. She was just about to walk away when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

Stevie Boebi (9:30) wait for me. i'll walk with you to class. x

Ally looked at her phone for a second, not believing what she saw. 

She shot off a quick 'ok' text to Stevie, and turned to Steph and Madison. 

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, I'm gonna walk to class with someone." 

Madison raised her eyebrows. 

"And who would this someone be?" She said, teasing Ally. 

"N-no one. I'm just- she asked me and-"

Steph rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. 

"Madison, c'mon, we need to get to class, let's leave Ally and her secret lover be, huh?"

Madison smiled, "okay. Bye Ally" she waved. 

"Bye."

Ally leant against the wall, waiting for Stevie for a few minutes until she saw her walking towards her. 

"Hey Ally." Stevie said shyly.— Stevie, shy? Nah. It couldn't be. Ally thought. 

"Hi Stevie." Ally raised her hand in an awkward wave. 

"Shall we?" Stevie smiled, walking towards the music block. 

\------------------------------------------

Ally sighed. Half an hour into 'history of music' and she couldn't get Stevie out of her head. What was this girl doing to her? Usually she loved music, even the history, but the last week or so, she just couldn't concentrate on anything. And it was Stevie Boebi's fault. Stevie Stevie Stevie. She was all Ally could think about. Ally sighed and put her head in her hands. This wasn't good.


	4. Ready To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES OMG OK ILL TRY AMD UPDATE MORE ILY GUYS

Ally opened her eyes blearily, feeling Zildjan, her cat, walking across her, back and forth. She groaned and checked the time on her phone. 8am. Wait, 8AM? She had to be at school soon!

"Shit" she exclaimed, pushing a disgruntled Zildjan off her stomach where he had been lying. 

She quickly pulled on some jeans and her White Lies band t shirt, sliding her phone into her pocket and running downstairs, pulling a brush through her hair as she went. Grabbing her bag from the hall and throwing her keys in haphazardly, she could hear her sister Kimber yelling goodbye from her room. Lucky. She got to sleep in. 

Ally got outside and broke into a sprint against the pouring rain. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" she muttered repeatedly, nearing the bus stop just as the bus pulled away. 

"FUCK" she leant against the metal pole, resigning herself to getting soaked, just as a red car pulled up to the stop and the window rolled down to show the person Ally both most wanted to see and the least wanted to see. 

"Hey Ally, you need a lift?" Stevie grinned, leaning against her window. 

"Oh, uh, sure okay." Ally muttered, shifting her bag over her shoulder and shuffling towards the passenger side of Stevie's car. 

\------------------------------------------

once they got to school, Ally immediately went to leave Stevie to go and see her friends, but Stevie took her hand and puller her back. 

"Uh, Stevie?" Ally asked nervously. 

"Yeah" Stevie replied, and innocent smile on her face. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm not letting you run away from me."

"Uh, okay." Ally mumbled, going red in the face. 

\------------------------------------------

At lunchtime, Ally sat with Shannon, Cammie, and Ali. It seemed as though Stevie had forgotten about her. It was kind of a relief, not having to worry about how she talked, and how she held herself, like she did when she was around Stevie. But alas, not for long. 

"Hi!" Stevie said, plopping herself down in the seat next to Ally. 

"Oh, hi." Ally said, "what're you doing here?"

"Sitting down. Problem?" Stevie asked innocently. 

"Uh, no, no." Ally replied, noticing Ali smirking and trying to get Shannon and Cammie to look. Unfortunately they were doing that thing were no one else in the world existed but them. 

Stevie then began chatting away, and Ally could feel herself growing more nervous as the minutes passed by. Stevie talked about clothes, Ally felt hot and enclosed, Stevie talked about the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars, Ally felt like she was going to be sick. Until Ally couldnt take it anymore. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ally said, standing up abruptly. "Don't wait up."

Ali noticed exactly what was going through Ally's mind, and got up as well. 

"Uh, y'know what? I kinda need to pee too!" She said, unconvincingly. Ally just rolled her eyes and half walked-half jogged off. 

"So!" Stevie said, noticing she was left with just Shannon and Cammie. "Do you guys watch Teen Wolf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up with Ally? hmmmmm. we'll see next chapter!  
> also im so sorry this chapter is short, ive got a new phone and im still getting used to it so sotry


	5. Bulletproof Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5
> 
> Song of the chapter: Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have something I kinda want to say.
> 
> So I'm really glad you guys like the story so much bit please can you stop commenting things like "POST MORE!!" or "HURRY UP" because I guarantee you that if I get comments about how you like the story, I'll write a lot quicker, but comments like that just make me feel stressed and I have a lot of stuff going on I'm trying my best.
> 
> Love ya ^.^ X
> 
> You can find me on instagram as sassihills and tumblr as treppenwitzinsults.
> 
> Due to popular demand there is now anot instagram page for this fic under the name stally_HSAU. 
> 
> :) have fun!

Ally was standing in the bathroom, running the water down the sink and watching it when Ali walked in.

"Ally, hey, are you alright?" Ali asked gently, putting her hand on Ally's shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ally replied. "Just had a bit of a freak out, that's all."

"You know if you ever want to talk..." Ali left the question hanging, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine, Ali. Let's go back out." 

Ali sighed. "Okay, sure."

They walked out of the bathroom and into the hall just as the bell rang.

"Shit, I should probably get to class." Ali said, "see you soon." 

Waving to Ally, she walked off.

Ally sighed. 'I can't be assed to go to class.' She thought to herself, picking up her bag. Walking to the kerb of the sidewalk, she sat down.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Stevie sat in class, turning her pencil round her fingers, wishing chemistry would just be OVER already. She was bored, tired, and wondering where Ally was, as she hadn't seen her since lunch.

FINALLY the bell rang, and Stevie grabbed her stuff and almost ran out of the classroom, hoping to catch Ally before she left.

Stevie waited outside Ally's locker (yes she knew where Ally's locker was. For practical reasons only, of course!) For around five minutes before giving up and making her way out of the building. Checking her phone, she sighed and kept walking, almost tripping over someone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Stevie was completely ready to give this person the lashing of a lifetime when she turned around, until she noticed it was Ally.

"Ally? Hey!" Stevie said, relived. "Where were you? I haven't seen you since lunch!"

"Oh," Ally replied, "I was just..." she shifted her weight on her feet awkwardly.

"You bunked!" Stevie said incredulously. "That's so cool!"

"What?" Ally asked, confused. "How is that cool?" 

"I've just never had the guts to do it before." Stevie admitted.

"Hey, why don't we do it together. On Monday?" Ally asked nervously. Monday was math, and math was really NOT Ally's favourite subject.

"Hey, yeah. I think I'd like that." Stevie smiled, her brown eyes studying Ally's.

"Well- well then it's a date- I mean, uh, not a date, like, a- friend then, you know?" Ally laughed nervously.

"I get it." Stevie grinned. "Well, I gotta go now, I'll text you later, okay?"

Ally smiled. "Okay! "

"And hey," Stevie said while walking away. "It can be a date if you want" she said casually over her shoulder.

Ally stood for a minute, dazed. "Wait!" She called after Stevie but she was gone.

"What. The actual fuck."


	6. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Starlight by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IT'S LIKE 3 AM BUT I UPDATED I HOPE YOU LIKE !
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! Stevie and ally yes I see you there !!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic to be honest I never thought you'd even see it bit you read it onow younow! I cri. I LOVE YOU GUYS! And Stevie I know you like to binge read so ill try to update more often . Love ya!

"Okay... what?" Shannon asked over the phone. "She said it could be a date? But what does that mean?"

"That's why I called you! To figure it out! Like, does she mean a DATE date, or..." Ally trailed off hopelessly.

Shannon sighed. "I'm gonna say this- just ask her! The worst she can do is... well..." 

"Yeah, absolutely. Completely ruin my social life even more than it already is."

"Ally, last year's thing wasn't your fault. You need to stop beating yourself up about it!"

"Yeah, I guess." Ally said. "Anyway, what do I do about this Stevie thing???"

Shannon groaned. "Listen, I really can't talk right now, Cammie's coming over and I need to clean my room a bit before."

"Oh, okay I guess I'll talk to you later then?" 

"Yeah I'll see you at school on Monday? " Shannon asked.

"Yeah, alright, see you then!"

As soon as Shannon had hung up, Ally switched to her page of messages with Stevie.

"Okay" she said to herself. "New message. What do I say? It needs to be casual, but now dismissive, and not too formal. Oh my god. How am I ever going to get through this. And then whole "it could be a date" thing. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

Ally sighed. " Okay, here we go." 

Ally: 11:30am: yo girl what you up to

'That's casual, right?' Ally thought to herself, pressing send.

A few seconds later she got a reply. 

Stevie Boebi: 11:31am: hey! Nothing really. I'm just watching Orange Is The New Black. Ruby Rose amirite? Do you mind if I call you, I dont have very many texts left on my contract lol

Ally: 11:31am: sure go ahead.

Ally set down the phone and took a deep breath. Two seconds later it started playing Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco. Her ringtone.

She closed her eyes and picked up the phone. 

"Hey Stevie." She said hesitantly.  
"Hi Ally! Are we still on for Monday? Not going to class, being all rebel... like Winston and Julia in 1984!" Stevie joked. "Although I hope our relationship doesn't end with torture and death." She laughed.

Relationship.... Relationship? ? 

Ally laughed. "Well yeah, I'm still up for it if you are!"

"Awesome!" Stevie said. "Uh- do you want to... maybe go to a movie on monday or something? Just, you know, to hang out or something... or maybe...?"

"I think I'd like that a lot." Ally replied. "And hey, Stevie, when you said, it could be a date... did you mean a date date.. or? Am I misreading the signals because I don't really know what to expect."

"Ally." Stevie said, and for a terrible second Ally thought Stevie was going to tell her she had been reading the signals wrong. "I mean it." Ally let out a breath that she HAD realised she had been holding as Stevie continued. "I really like you, so yeah. If you want it to be a date, then that sounds pretty good to me!"  
"Y - yeah that'd be awesome!" Ally grinned. "I'll see you on Monday. "

"See you then!" 

Once Ally had hung up the phone, she did a victory dance around her room with her cat Zildjan. Who was really not impressed, singing "I'm going on a date with Stevie! "

Little did she know, Stevie was doing the same thing, but with Ziggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Little bit of stally in this one! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Instagram is sassihills  
> tumblr is treppenwitzinsults  
> twitter is lillgoesR4WR


	7. Fireproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST DATE!
> 
> Chapter song = fireproof by 1D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have been asking if ally and Stevie follow me on Twitter? HAHAHAHWHWWHQHAHAHQHWHHWWHHW I wish. No unfortunately they don't. ONE DAY! maybe. ( Yo Stevie and ally if you see this and WANT to follow me I'm @LillGoesR4WR ) *HINT HINT HINT HINT PLEASE* wow that was lame. And shameless. When I answered the question I wasnt actually going to say that but hey it can't hurt and maybe they'll follow me and ill be all happy and shit :D 
> 
> It's my birthday really soon so I probably won't get updating for about a week, so in return this chapter has over 1.4k words.

Ally breathed in deeply. Today was her date with Stevie. She pushed out some of the nervousness and decided what she was going to wear. (Like she hadn't actually been trying on a variety of different clothes for an hour already) she eventually decided on a white t shirt and some black skinny jeans. As she picked up her messenger bag (Ally never two - straps) she headed towards the door, only pausing to take her phone off charge and shoot of a text to Stevie, reading 'hey, ill see you at school and then we split after lunch?'

To which she got a quick reply, 'sounds great! Xx'

She grinned and turned towards the door to leave, a smile on her face that didn't go away, even when she was on the bus and Ali and Shannon were teasing her.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stevie sat through her last class before lunch, practically bouncing out of her seat. As soon as the bell rang she jumped up, grabbing her bags and going to the music room, where Ally's class was.

She could see everyone start to come out of the class 'oh shit' She thought. 'I can't look really eager, that would be stupid.' So, she hid. In retrospect, hiding behind a potted plant in the hallway was probably not a good idea because now Ally was standing outside of the music classroom waiting for her and what's gonna happen when Ally notices Stevie behind the plant pot? Stevie inwardly groaned. 'Oh my god.' She whispered. 'I'm an idiot.' 

She tried to slowly get up so Ally would think she had been walking over, no luck.

"Stevie! Hey! ...wait, were you... hiding behind that plant pot?" Ally asked, confused.

"Oh. Uh, no. No I wasn't." Stevie said.

"O... kay?" Ally replied. "Anyway, let's go. We got school to skip!"

Stevie smiled at her before grabbing her hand, and walking slowly along with her towards the gates of the school.

\----------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---------  
Ally felt her heart skip a beat when Stevie grabbed her hand. 'Be cool, Hills, you got this."

"So" Stevie asked. "What are we doing?"

 

"Uh, well I sort of had something planned but, like, if that's lame or something then we could always do something to else?" Ally said hesitantly.

"No, im sure whatever you had planned is going to be great!" Stevie said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Ally smiled. "Well, we were going to go, go karting? I don't know" she laughed nervously, "it's lame."

"No, it's not lame. I think that sounds really cool" Stevie smiled, putting her hand on Ally's shoulder. 

"Okay, cool! So should we get going?" 

"Yeah. It's pretty easy to sneak out to be honest, the teachers don't really care, so, you know." Ally grinned. "Let's get outta here."

Ally and Stevie walked out of the school, quickly, and, like Ally said, they were unnoticed. 

"So," Stevie said, "What do we do now?"

"Uh, I dont have a car, so get on a bus maybe?"

"Sounds good to me!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the go kart arena, Ally headed off to get their tickets. Stevie protested, "Let me buy them, Ally!" But Ally was firm.

"No way. This is a date, and I'm going to do it right." 

After a few minutes of this, Stevie gave in and let Ally pay.

"Next time, I'm paying, okay?" Stevie said, more of a command than a question. 

"Oh there's a next time already is there?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow. "I must've impressed you with my wooing skills?"

"Shut up" Stevie laughed, pushing Ally on the shoulder. 

Ally smirked and threw Stevie's helmet at her. Stevie caught it with no trouble at all.

"Perks of being a cheerleader!" Stevie said, proceeding to dance around singing "two four six eight who do we appreciate, Ally!" Using the helmet as a pom pom.

"Why did I decide it would be a good idea to take you on a date." Ally laughed, shaking her head.

Stevie sighed. "I know. I'm just too hot. It's a fire hazard, really."

Ally rolled her eyes and the sudden urge to kiss Stevie welled up in her. 'No, it's gotta be perfect. I want the timing to be perfect.' She thought. 

"Let's go kart!" Ally said, grabbing Stevie's hand and punning her over to the line of people waiting to get assigned to their little cars. 

The guy taking them to their cars was bout their age, maybe a bit older. He took Ally to her car first and ran her through the rules quickly, before moving over to Stevie's. 

They started driving, and Ally was really good, even though she had never driven before. Stevie, on the other hand, *CRASH*

"Ouch." Stevie said, before backing up and promptly driving straight into Ally.

"You're really not very good at this, are you?" Ally laughed.

"I'm really not." Stevie frowned.

"You'll get the hang of it." Ally said, "here." Reaching over and putting one of her hands over Stevie's, steering the wheel gently so as to get her into the middle of the ring again. 

"Thanks" Stevie smiled, her hand still tingling from Ally's touch. She really wanted to kiss her.

After they had finished their round of go - karting, (Stevie didn't get any better.) It was getting dark. They got out of the center and Stevie went for the bus stop, thinking that they would go home, but Ally pulled her back. 

"I have an idea for something, that, maybe we could do?" Ally asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Stevie smiled. "Where are we going?"

"There's a hill near here, and it's sort of my special place, I go there when I need to be alone, but I'd like to take you there."

"Are you sure? If it's your special place, I dont want to intrude." Stevie asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really like you, Stevie. I want to share this with you."

"Okay."

They walked, forgetting that Ally still had Stevie's hand clasped in hers, for about ten minutes, until they got to a park.

"Ally," Stevie said, staring at the gate. "It's shut?"

"Oh, come on Stevie! Don't you have a sense of adventure? Here." And with that, Ally started climbing up the gate. 

"Ally!" Stevie laughed, trying to pull herself up the fence. Ally had already landed on the other side and was bouncing up and down, laughing. Stevie managed to get to the top of the fence and then promptly fell off.

"Ouch." She deadpanned, sitting up. 'That was fun."

Ally grinned and took her hand, pulling her up. 

Keeping a hold of Stevie's hand, Ally walked with her along to a set of stone stairs. Once they had got there, Ally walked up onto a grassy hill, somewhat like a balcony. 

"It's going to sound lame, but I come here to stargaze." Ally said, shifting her weight on her feet.

"That's not lame at all." Stevie looked at her. "You're adorable."

Ally smiled at her. "There's the top of the hill."

They walked up together and lay down, Ally putting her arm around Stevie's shoulders. 

"Can you teach me the stars?" Stevie whispered, looking over at Ally, Ally turned to look at her and they locked eyes. 

" the only star I see is you." Ally said, leaning in to kiss her. Stevie was pretty sure she felt fireworks, cheesy, but true. After Ally pulled away, she hid her head in Stevie's chest, and Stevie could hear a muffled, "that was the lamest thing I have ever said."

Stevie laughed. "You're amazing. You know that, right?"

Ally moved her head up to look at Stevie.

"you mean that?" She asked.

"Every word." Stevie smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

They lay there in silence for a while before Stevie piped up again. "You know, you never told me the stars!"

Ally pulled her arm around her tighter, pulling her in. "That's because I don't know them."

Stevie gasped. "So that entire kiss was just a ruse to keep me from finding out that you don't know the stars?" She joked.

"Yeah," Ally deadpanned, "totally." 

Stevie smiled. "You're an idiot."

"You like it." Ally grinned, gently poking her in the side, but making sure not to push her away. She never wanted to push Stevie away.


	8. Car Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is car radio.
> 
>  
> 
> Ally and Stevie go through a rough patch, Stevie has to make a descision that could ruin their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to tumblr or instagram me, my tumblr is bydapperimeanorange and my insta is sassihills

the past few days after Ally and Stevie's date had been hectic, with exams coming up, there wasn't much time for them too see each other since their date. They had texted a lot, but Ally hung with her crowd, and Stevie hung with hers. There was also the matter of Stevie's closeted - ness. 

Ally didn't really have a reputation, after last year's... thing, where, well, she didn't like to talk about it, nobody really cared what- or who, she did. But with Stevie, she was popular. It was different. In this world of 'straight until proven gay' Stevie had a lot to lose. Or at least, Ally thought so. Stevie insisted that she didn't care what people thought, but Ally knew that her friends meant a lot to her, even though they were crappy. She said she hated cheerleading, and was thinking of quitting, but she knew if she did then her friends would ditch her for someone else. Stevie hated the idea of losing her friends and reputation. 

It was Thursday, and Ally was nervous even though Stevie assured her that she DID like her, because Ally thought Stevie was out of her league. Little did she know that Stevie thought Ally was out of HER league. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie was walking along the corridors to her locker to get her books for her next class when her 'friend' Mona stopped her. 

"Hey Stevie! We haven't had a girls night for ages! What do you say that on the weekend we have a night in, me, you and the others?" Mona asked, smiling. 

Stevie mentally cursed, she didn't really want to, but they'd definitely kick her out of their little friend group if she didn't, she'd already over stepped the line by hanging out with Ally. "Oh, yeah, sure. Okay."

"and I've noticed you hanging out with that Alex girl, stop it."

"Her NAME is Ally, and why should I?" Stevie asked, angry.

"Because, she RUINED prom! And she's not cool. Nobody likes her, and you're going to ruin your reputation. - no, SHE'S going to ruin your reputation."

"I don't care." Stevie protested. Surely she could have both?

"It's either us, or her." Mona said, crossing her arms and leaning against her locker.

Stevie stood there, shocked. How could she give up everything she had worked so hard for, for a girl she had barely spoken to since about two weeks ago. But the girl was Ally Hills. But this was her LIFE.

'I can't do this.' Stevie thought. 'I can't abandon my life for her.' 

Watching Mona apply her lip gloss, talking absent mindedly about how she thought Stevie had a very good chance of being homecoming queen this year, but only if Skyler Croce ran for homecoming king, because everyone thought that they would make a 'power couple'

"Fine. Fine. I'll stop hanging out with her." Stevie said, running a hand through her brown hair nervously.

The rest of the day, her mind echoed with what Ally had said on their date. "You're the only star I see."


	9. The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie tells Ally they can't be together. A thing happens. Song of the chapter is The Judge by twenty øne piløts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at gvyfviryprince or instagram as sassihills.
> 
>  
> 
> I KNOW I HAVE A BAD HISTORY OF NOT FINISHING MULTI CHAPTER FICS BUT I PROMISE ILL FINISH THIS ONE!!
> 
> (ALSO and this is really bad OMG I'm so sorry but HI HI STEVIE AND ALLY I KNOW UR READING THIS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IT WOULD BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT IN THE WORLD ILY OMG IM @LillGoesR4WR) I told you it was bad but idc this is the only way I have to reach them and to be honest I would die a thousand deaths if they followed me omfg

Ch10

Ally had just got home from school, and was in a good mood, so she decided to text Stevie and see if she wanted to go out again.

 

Ally: hey Stevie. When do you want to hang out? Are you free on Friday? 

Stevie: Ally

Ally frowned. She could tell something was wrong by the lack of enthusiasm in Stevie's reply.

Stevie: I don't think we can hang out any more.

Ally gasped, she thought everything had been going so well!

 

Ally: what? Why? What did I do? God I knew this was going to happen. This was all a joke to piss with me wasn't it.

Stevie: no!! Ally I like you. A lot. But my friends...

Ally: your friends? Yeah. Okay. Whatever Stevie. Try not to text me again.

Stevie: Ally 

Stevie : Ally please 

Ally was close to tears, but decided not to reply to Stevie, hoping she had got her point across.

iiiii iiiiiii iiiiii iiiiiii iiiiiii iiiiiii iiiiiii iiiiiii iiiii

Stevie put down her phone and sighed. She had fucked up. Majorly. Making the choice between her popularity and Ally was a hard one. But she thought at the time that she had done the right thing. Now she wasn't so sure.

 

The next day, at school, Stevie made sure to avoid Ally all day, even hiding in an old classroom to escape Ally's view. Unknown to Stevie, Ally noticed her every time, and grew not more upset, but more angry every time it happened. Stevie had completely fucked her over.

That afternoon, Ally cornered Stevie in the bathroom, deciding that she needed answers.

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked. "I want a proper answer, okay?"

"Ally- I, I can't." Stevie sighed, trying to get past her.

Ally moved in front of her, blocking the path to the exit.  
"No! Stevie just TELL ME?" Ally pleaded.

"because when I look at you I'm reminded!" Stevie said sadly.

"Reminded of WHAT?" Ally was angry now.

"REMINDED OF HOW HARD IT WAS TO GIVE YOU UP" Stevie shouted.

"Give me UP? GIVE ME UP? YOU FUCKING ABANDONED ME, STEVIE! YOU DIDNT HAVE TO GOD DAMN DO ANYTHING."

"YES I DID! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Stevie shouted.

"OOOOH I DONT UNDERSTAND? BECAUSE IM NOT FUCKING POPULAR!"

"NO THAT'S NOT IT! I-" Stevie screamed in frustration and grabbed Ally's jacket collar and pulled her against her, kissing her hard. And if their last kiss had been magic, this was the complete opposite. This was fire, this was passion this was hard, and quick, and slow, and like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.  
A  
Ally reacted instantly, pushing Stevie up against the sink, growling. She slid her tongue across Stevie's lip and Stevie gasped, letting Ally deepen the kiss more.

Ally was biting Stevie's lip, hard, and Stevie was close to fainting, her legs wrapped around Ally's waist, Ally holding her up against the wall, when Ali walked in. They broke apart immediately, breathing heavily. Ally stumbling backwards, looking dazed, and Stevie looking like she was going to pass out. Ali simply said "oh" and left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS WANTED SOMETHIG MORE HOT! 
> 
>  
> 
> What was that, Lill? You used that entire plot device to write a bathroom make out session? 
> 
>  
> 
> Actually no, not really! Stevie and Ally still have some shit they have to work out, it's not all going to be fluffy unicorns just because of one kiss, guys.
> 
> Proofreading? What is that? It's fucking 2am or something guys sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm away for a week so i wot be updating and because its a festival i probably won't be writing much but dw I'm not dead


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS AWAY GUYS PLEASE STOP COMMENTING RUDE THINGS BECAUSE I HAVE A LIFE! 
> 
> I was going to expand on this some more but I decided I'd just upload it like this, so.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as gvyfviryprince or instagram as sassihills or uselessgayemo

Ally sighed and took a swig of her drink, sitting back in her computer chair. Ever since that kiss, she couldn't get the thought of Stevie's lips out of her brain. 

She put her legs up on her desk and powered up the computer, opening up Facebook to do a little old fashioned Facebook stalking your crush.

She pulled up Stevie's profile, and saw Stevie's face smiling out at her. Ally felt herself go all mushy at the sight. - ew. 

She quickly moused through Stevie's profile, noticing that barely any picture on there wasn't of her and her stupid, superficial friends. Ally groaned and leaned back in her chair. Stevie, of all people. It would have been easier to fall for someone who lived on the other side of the world to her. *[A/N (it's not.)]

Ally was still sitting in her chair three hours later, when Ali climbed through the window.

"What the?-" Ally exclaimed.

"Hey bitch, we're going to a party." Ali said winking.

"Uh, no, we're not." Ally replied. "I just wanna sit here and mope."

"Well you can't." Ali countered. "Now help me choose a bangin' outfit for you."

"But you're just wearing jeans and a t shirt?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah, but my sexual tension buddy isn't going to be there."

 

"Sexual- Stevie's going to be there?" Ally asked quickly.

"Ha! So you do agree that there's sexual tension!" Ali laughed. "Now get dressed." She said, throwing Ally a casual black dress.

"There is no way I'm wearing this." Ally said. "I don't even think this is mine!"

"Shut up and put it on." Ali sighed, leaning against the wall.

Ally rolled her eyes and slipped on the dress.

"See! Damn girl! If you and Stevie weren't hopelessly in love, I'd be all over that!" Ali exclaimed.

"Shut up." Ally laughed. "Fine, let's go."

Ali fist pumped and hopped out of Ally's window.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the party, Ally stood in the corner while Ali played multiple games of beer pong. Ally liked parties, but with Stevie there, she really didn't want to get too drunk and say something she regretted.

At about 12, Stevie came over to her. Ally immediately presumed she was drunk, but after a few seconds, it seemed like she wasn't. 

" Hey Ally, can we talk?" Stevie said.

"Uh," Ally nodded, "Yeah, sure I guess."

They headed upstairs, Stevie leading the way as thoughts flew around Ally's head.

Once they got to a bedroom, Stevie stopped. 

"I just want to talk." She said to Ally. "That's okay?"

Ally nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for avoiding you, im sorry for pretending I didn't like you, im sorry for making you feel like shit. I'm sorry that I chose Mona and my popularity over you. Because truth is, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Ally. And it fucking scares me. So, there. That's kind of all I have to say."

Ally sighed. "Christ, Stevie, I-"

"No, uh, you don't have to say anything. I'll leave. Sorry." Stevie got up to leave.

"No, Stevie, wait. What I was going to say is that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, too. And, whatever it is that we have, I want to give it a try." 

"You mean...?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, I mean, would you be my girlfriend, Stevie? And, uh, this wasn't the way I originally planned, but it seems like nothing goes the way we plan, so-"

Stevie stopped her, kissing her gently. 

"Yes. Yes Ally, I'll be your girlfriend."

Ally smiled, and kissed her again, Stevie slowly pulling her down on top of her.

"Hey, guys have you seen?- OH JESUS CHRIST MY EYES" Ali screamed, whipping a hand over her face.

Ally groaned, sitting up slowly. "Ali, I swear to god if you don't get out, right now."

"Okay okay okay I'm gone!" Ali said, "but just so you know, I've been scarred for life twice now because you two can't keep your hands to yourselves!"

Ally and Stevie laughed and stood up, making their way towards the door with Ali.


	11. Beautiful Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LIKE SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING eVERYTHING IS STRESSFUL BUT IM HERE AND I REALLY HOPE THIS IS A NICE CHAPTER AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS OR ANYTHING THEN KIK ME AT TWELVEWATERMELONS OR FIND ME ON INSTAGRAM AT SASSIHILLS

On Monday, Stevie decided that she was going to tell the truth to everyone- she was dating Ally. She sat in her bedroom for hours, just staring at the wall debating whether she should, if it was worth the risk. What if her and Ally broke up? She asked herself. Or what if nobody liked her ever again.

"Hey." Mona said, walking up to her. "I heard you were hanging out with Alex. I thought we talked about this!"

"Yeah, I was." Stevie said, looking cooly at her. "And yeah, we did."

"Well?" Mona prompted, awaiting an apology. 

"Well, she's my girlfriend." Stevie said. Calmly on the outside, but on the inside she was panicking, what if this was a bad idea???

"She's your what?!" Mona screeched. Horrified and confused.

"My girlfriend. We're dating. We go on gay dates and hold gay hands and we gay kiss and sometimes we gay cuddle." Stevie replied, having fun messing with Mona now.

"Uh..." was all Mona could muster, lost for words. L...l....l....lesbians???

"Yeah. And if you don't like that, then you should probably get yourself a new prom queen." Stevie said. Suddenly she was worried she was pushing the line. Maybe she shouldve just stuck with the gay cuddling!

"B- but what about Skyler?" Mona asked incredulously. STRAIGHT... IS... ONLY... OPTION... was what Stevie was sure her brain was telling her right now.

"What about him?" Stevie replied. 

"I thought you liked guys..."

"Well, you thought wrong." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stevie walked into her first class the next day, everyone turned to look at her. She immediately knew Mona had spilled and told everyone about her and Ally, but she really couldn't care less. She smiled and waved at everyone, ignoring the looks she got from some people, and the whispers. She sighed. It'd probably take a while for the school to get used to her being gay, but they'd get around to it, she was sure. 

She saw a few leery looks from some of the guys, but fixed that with a quick middle finger.

She did at one point have a guy ask her for a threesome, but she slapped him, and she was pretty sure that got the point across.

Stevie sat with Ally at lunch, feeling Mona's glare in her back, she decided to lean over and kiss Ally.

"Stevie wh-" Ally asked, surprised. 

"Everyone's watching." Ally leant over to say to Stevie.

"Shhh. I love you " Stevie whispered into her mouth, pulling her closer.

Shannon sighed, rolling her eyes and nudging Cammie, who laughed. 

"Seems like things aren't that complicated after all." Cammie smiled, putting an arm around her.

Stevie laughed and Ally buried her head in her shoulder, and, to be honest, none of them had really ever been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER I LOVE YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND HEY MAYBE ILL DO A SEQUEL SOMETIMES BUT FOR NOW :)


End file.
